I can't be perfect
by MilfeulleS
Summary: —Gané, Takishima. Al fin gané. ¿No estás feliz?¿No te alegras por mi?—/—¿Ganaste?¿Qué cosa ganaste?— / Los verdaderos pensamientos de Hikari, con respecto a la competencia entre ella y Kei.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**

Pero la historia si, y me ha costado trabajo ^^

**Quiero agradecerle a Elade-chan, por haberme corregido partes de la historia.**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_"Si te encierras en tu habitación, con la radio encendida a todo volumen para que nadie te oiga gritar, tu no sabes lo que es ser como yo"_

_-Simple Plan-_

Era un día normal, al menos podía llegar a considerarse normal, aunque eso depende de lo que entienda uno por "normal". En fin, el primer día normal de Hikari Hanazono. El primer día que ella podía definir como normal.

Se despertó sin su usual optimismo, lo cual no era algo común para ojos ajenos, pero no importaba quién preguntara o cuantas veces lo hiciera, ella simplemente se encogía de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Desayunó en silencio, con la atenta mirada de sus padres sobre su rostro. Haciendo caso omiso a sus súplicas silenciosas, emprendió camino hasta el instituto.

—_Hoy será diferente_— pensó suspirando cansinamente, al ver que la Academia Privada Hakusen entraba en su campo visual.

El día anterior, se habían realizado los tan importantes exámenes que contaban con una gran parte de su calificación final, por eso el amontonamiento de alumnos en la pizarra principal, era algo inevitable y completamente comprensible.

A medida que avanzaba, vislumbraba las distintas expresiones faciales de cada uno. Por supuesto, no a todos les había ido muy bien. Aprovechó que el área se había despejado un poco, y al acercarse, su mirada buscó automáticamente la placa dorada que la distinguía del resto del alumnado.

—_Yo gané_.— Sonrió melancólica ante sus pensamientos. Caminó directo hasta la azotea, luego iría a encontrarse con los del S.A.

Mientras tanto, en la estancia de los privilegiados alumnos más sobresalientes, todos los miembros estaban desesperados por encontrarla. Lo que no sabían, era que alguien ya se les había adelantado.

Después de buscarla hasta el cansancio, Kei la vió ahí sentada, mirando a la nada, permitiendo que el viento hiciera traviesas formas con su cabello. Tan pacífica y apacible, que aún no notaba su acercamiento. Estaba de espaldas a él. Se sentó a su lado en silencio, ella ni siquiera lo miró.

—Hikari.. —llamó. Pero tampoco se inmutó al sentir su compañía. Sólo lo observó levemente de reojo, para que sepa que lo escuchaba. —¿Estás bien?—preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?—su voz era completamente neutra. Kei permaneció en silencio, observando la misma "nada" que a ella evidentemente le parecía demasiado interesante.

—Desapareciste durante todo el período escolar. Tampoco viniste a la hora del té..—

—Lo siento. No me apetecía ir hoy—interrumpió disculpándose, pero cada vez más carente de sentimientos.

—..Y haz quedado séptima en el ranking escolar—finalizó intentando parecer despreocupado. Algo que no logró.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre los dos. La diferencia es que ésta vez, una casi imperceptible sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Hikari.

—Deberías estar contento—recriminó con falsa alegría.

—¿Cómo dices?—. Estaba claramente confundido por la situación.

—Gané, Takishima. Al fin gané. ¿No estás feliz?¿No te alegras por mi?—. A pesar de su intento de sonrisa, su voz estaba quebrada.

—¿Ganaste?¿Qué cosa ganaste? Saliste séptima..—

—Tranquilidad..—susurró—..aquí—llevó sus manos a su corazón.—¿No lo entiendes, verdad?—su voz se volvió pacífica.

—No lo haré si no me lo explicas.—Estaba mareado y todo le parecía más confuso que lo anterior.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso.. No importa cuanto me esfuerce, cuanto practique o estudie, yo jamás podré ocupar el primer lugar—dijo como si estuviera comentándole el clima.

—¿De qué hablas Hikari?.—Estaba con los ojos como platos.—¿No eras tú la que decía que no importa que tan inalcanzable parezca algo, solo hay que seguir intentándolo?—reprochó algo molesto por su actitud.

—Me he cansado de intentarlo una y otra vez—murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

—¿Qué..?—

—Es inútil, Takishima. Yo ya me rendí hace mucho—interrumpió sabiendo que se opondría. —Te admiro, porque se que nunca seré mejor que tú.—

—No te creo que te hayas rendido—dijo más para él que para ella.

—¡Oh por favor!—resopló con obviedad—Takishima, tú eres el presidente de todas las empresas de tú familia, todos los días lees montañas de información para mejorarla, eres el tutor de tu hermano, entrenas para mantenerte en forma, estudias, y a pesar de todo eso, sigues siendo el número uno—explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.—¡Hasta tienes tiempo libre!—agregó sin ocultar sus sollozos.—Yo no hago ni la mitad de todo eso, y aún así siempre salgo segunda—

Los demás miembros del S.A, escuchaban cabizbajos todo lo que Hikari decía. Los habían encontrado hace rato, pero prefirieron quedarse detrás de la puerta. Durante todo éste tiempo, nunca se imaginaron que ella podría sentirse de esa forma.

Kei abría y cerraba la boca, sin poder omitir palabra alguna. Al notar esto, agregó:

—Déjalo ¿si?. No tienes que decir nada.—Le dió la espalda y siguió llorando en silencio. No sabía porque lo hacía, pero cuando la primer lágrima escapó de sus ojos, supo que era lo que más necesitaba.

Haciéndole caso, Takishima no dijo nada. Se acercó por detrás y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Hikari, volteó por la sorpresa, y aprovechando esto, él la apretó más contra sí y comenzó a acariciar sus largos cabellos, permitiéndole llorar en su pecho.

—Shh.. No llores..—susurró tiernamente intentando calmarla. Ella al escucharlo, sollozó aún más fuerte abrazándose a él.

Se mantuvieron así durante unos largos minutos. Kei solo la abrazaba y acariciaba, mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa.

—Hikari—le llamó haciendo ademán de separarse para poder verla a la cara, mas ella no se lo permitió.

—Quédate—pidió con voz ahogada.—Por favor, solo un poco más—

Kei hizo lo que le pidió y levantó la vista al cielo. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado estar así con Hikari?, por supuesto que las circunstancias no eran las adecuadas, pero al menos estaba ahí. Con ella, aferrada a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Estaba seguro que absolutamente nada podía compararse con ese cálido sentimiento que lo inundaba.

—Cuando Aoi me mostró la cruel realidad aquel día, dejé de esforzarme tanto por superarte y así poder estar tranquila—le explicó un poco más calmada.—Ya sabes, no presionándome tanto al estudiar..—comentó.

Su mente trabajó a toda velocidad, para evitar olvidar la pequeña disputa que tendría con Aoi por haberla hecho sufrir a ella, y haberlo preocupado a él.

—Hikari..—ésta levantó su rostro aún manteniéndolo abrazado—No competiría contigo, si no creyera que puedes ganar.—Sonrió con dulzura, como si quisiese consolar a un niño.

En ese momento, el corazón de Hikari latía desenfrenadamente, y no pudiendo contener el impulso, se paró en puntas de pie y lo besó. Su tacto era suave y lento, al menos para Takishima, que aún sorprendido por aquella reacción, correspondió gustoso mientras tímidamente, pedía permiso para profundizar el beso. Ella se lo concedió temerosa.

Los demás que estaban escondidos, no daban crédito a lo que veían, y sin más remedio se fueron con una sonrisa, dándoles un poco de privacidad.

—Lo siento—murmuró apenada cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente. No podía mirarlo a los ojos después de ese atrevimiento.

—¿Prometes esforzarte para ganarme mañana?—preguntó levantando su mentón. Él también estaba sonrojado pero no le importaba.

—Takishima..—sentía que sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas.—Por supuesto—contestó sonriendo delicadamente. Kei volvió a apoderarse de sus labios con ahínco, al saber que había recuperado a su antigua Hikari.

_"Cuando alguien realmente quiere algo y se esfuerza por conseguirlo, el universo entero conspira para que lo logre"_

_-Francisco Bass-_

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
